Reese Buckingham
Reese Buckingham '''is a character on The Bold and the Beautiful. The character has been portrayed by Wayne Brady from 2018 to 2019. Storylines Moving to Los Angeles Reese Buckingham moved to Los Angeles in 2018 after being offered a job at a hospital and, there, reunites with his daughter Zoe, who was a bit apprehensive to see him, worried that his personal issues could cause trouble in her life. Reese attends Steffy Forrester's get together with Zoe and meets Taylor Hamilton. They hit it off and he began to see Taylor as a romantic interest. His daughter Zoe revealed that her father has a bad habit of going from woman to woman, and is worried about him falling in love with Taylor. Debt Reese was tracked by a mysterious man who cornered him at Il Giardino. The man turned out to be an enforcer and demanded that Reese make good on the $200,000.00 that he owed, thus revealing that aside from an unstable romantic life, Reese also has a severe gambling addiction. Reese told him that he would pay but needed more time since he just started working at a clinic. The thug told Reese not to leave Los Angeles and proceeded to make threats towards Zoe. Kidnapping and Selling Beth Reese began his new job at a small clinic on the island of Catalina. Hope Logan arrived on the island for a '''babymoon and was waiting for Liam Spencer, who was attending to his daughter Kelly Spencer, to join her. A terrible wind storm kicked up on the island and the surrounding sea and Liam was delayed. At the clinic, Reese tried to console a seemingly depressed unnamed blonde woman as she exited. Later, he received texts messages from the enforcer showing that Zoe is being followed and can be taken at any time. Hope went into labor and was rushed to the clinic where Reese was working. The storm grows more intense and knocks out the main power supply to the clinic, leaving only the emergency generator working. Hope struggles with childbirth and begins to slip out of consciousness as she delivers. When she wakes up she finds out her baby was stillborn. Reese tells Liam and Hope that the cause of death was placental abruption. Back in Los Angeles, Reese invited Taylor to his house and introduced her to a healthy female newborn. Taylor was confused and asked him where he got the baby when Reese's friend Flo Fulton emerged from another room and explained that she is the birth mother and wants to place her up for adoption in a good home. After a conversation, Taylor went home and told Steffy about the baby. After a few days, and as the excitement to add to her family built up in Steffy, she decided to go ahead with the adoption. Reese was given $200,000.00 as adoption fees and the legal papers were signed. Unbeknownst to all but Reese, the baby that Steffy had just adopted is in fact Beth Spencer, daughter of Hope and Liam, who had not died at all- but was switched with the stillborn baby of the woman Reese attended to prior to Hope's arrival at the clinic. It can be inferred that Reese had planned to steal her baby and when it died in utero from placental abruption, decided to steal Hope's baby, which was sheer coincidence. After giving Flo her cut of the money, Reese used the rest to pay off his gambling debts. Months later after Reese paid his debt and return to London, he was caught and arrested by Interpol who Ridge promptly contacted. Few days later, Ridge got a call from Interpol that Reese was taken custody and shall be charged of his crimes. Crimes and Misdeeds * Promiscuous lifestyle (prior to arriving in Los Angeles) * Extreme gambling and living beyond his means (prior to arriving in Los Angeles) * Lied to Hope and Liam that their baby was stillborn (2019) * Lied to Steffy and Taylor about the true origins of the baby (2019) * Illegal adoption (2019) * Falsifying medical, legal and financial documents (2019) * Grand larceny (2019) * Emotionally blackmailed his daughter Zoe into going along with the cover up of his criminal activity (2019) Category:2018 Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:African American characters Category:Male characters Category:Current characters Category:Antagonists